the7oclocknewsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 7 O'Clock News Wiki
The 7 O'Clock News Everything about the podcast, The 7 O'Clock News. Episodes Characters Behind the Scenes About The 7 O'Clock News The 7 O'Clock News is a podcast created for a website called The Name I Wanted Was Taken or TNIWWT. TNIWWT was started in 2006 by Jonathan Bloom. In it's early days, TNIWWT consisted of many simple videos for the most part shot on a webcam. It was during this time that some of the ideas that eventually became mainstays on the website were formed. The first video created for the site was a short, 30 second video titled "Tab the Killer Cat", a video of a talking cat. It was around the same time that TNIWWT created its first podcast, The Mr. Fluffles Show. The Mr. Fluffles Show consisted of a bunch of stuffed animals attempting to put on some kind of a show, like a very crudely done Muppet Show. Originally there were 32 episodes of The Mr. Fluffles Show that were made, with 2 more episodes created in following years. It was in one of the later episodes of The Mr. Fluffles Show where The 7 O'Clock News first started to take shape. In the episode, instead of The Mr. Fluffles Show, it was a news program where everything went wrong. From being unsure of the title to tornados in the newsroom, what is now considered as The 7 O'Clock News Pilot episode was a great platform to build a podcast on. Fast forward to November 2006 when TNIWWT was really starting to produce some of its best work to date. It was around this time that TNIWWT started using a new, much higher quality camera, and also having launced several more podcasts including, Super Bug, Carl's Neighborhood, and The Tony D. Vlog. Also around this time was when Pedro McDonald joined TNIWWT. Bloom and McDonald quickly discovered that they liked collaborating on videos and one week after filming their first video together, The 7 O'Clock News was born. The first few episodes of The 7 O'Clock News relied fairly heavily on the format created in the Pilot . Not wanting to just merely copy the Pilot , Bloom and McDonald set out to create what would eventually become their most successful podcast. During late 2006, 7 episodes of The 7 O'Clock News were produced, 4 of which were posted before the new year. It was around this time that The 7 O'Clock News was starting to get noticed by others in the podcast community. While things appeared to be going well for the new podcast, behind the scenes it was not as good. The first 7 or 8 episodes were completely improvised without a script which after a short time was proving to be difficult to come up with new material. It was around the same time that Jonathan Bloom was invited out to California for the VON conference. VON helped teach Bloom and McDonald that it is improtant to write episodes instead of making them up as you go. This was a major turning point for the show. Writing episodes of The 7 O'Clock News proved to be difficult at first because they were so used to just making things up as it went and that is what gave the show alot of its spontenaity. Around this time in March 2007, eight episodes had been made and Bloom and McDonald were looking to start making more episodes of the show. Since late November of 2006, the show had put out a new episode ever couple of weeks, and the last episode to be posted was in mid February, so by late March 2007, Bloom and McDonald had formed several ideas that eventually became episodes 9-11. Episode 9 debuted in early April 2007 and was the first episode that featured any form of a script. While most of the episode was still improvised, Bloom and McDonald had written a one or two page outline that served as a guide for what was to happen in that scene. The episode turned out to be a success and it was around this time that McDonald started working on his first full fledged script for an episode of The 7 O'Clock News. That script eventually became Episode 14 , after several attempts at making the episode. Summer 2007 was another dry spell for the show with Episode 11 being released in late May and Episode 12 not being released until September. Up til this point, Jonathan Bloom had been handling almost all of the production of The 7 O'Clock News, from filming to editing, and it was starting to get in the way of other things so after Episode 12 , Pedro McDonald took over the reigns but it would be almost another year and a half before production ever kicked back in to high gear. 2008 was the worst year for the show, only releasing one episode the entire year (Episode 13 ). While the episode was not necessarily one of the best in the show's history, it does show The 7 O'Clock News in the middle of a major transition. It is the first episode to be filmed at Studio T (all previous episodes had been filmed at Studio C) it was also the first episode of The 7 O'Clock News to be completely produced by McDonald. After Episode 13 debuted in June 2008, it would be 11 months before there would be a new episode of The 7 O'Clock News. It wasnt until April 2009 when production started again. Episode 14 was the first episode produced in almost a year. It was around this time that McDonald decided to try to bring the show back to what it used to be and started writing several episodes. 2009 proved to be the most successful year for the show. In all, 14 episodes were produced between April 2009 and December 2009, episodes 14-28. After releasing Episode 29 in early January 2010, McDonald and Bloom found themselves creatively exhausted. The show went on hiatus that spring but unlike previously, McDonald and Bloom were still thinking about new ideas for the show and different story lines. Episode 30 premiered in June 2010 and showcased some of the techniques and visual tricks that Bloom and McDonald had been working on over the years. It featured stunts, dream sequences, and experimented with creative lighting. This was one of the last episodes that focused on character development instead of funny headlines and news stories. Episode 31 was the first in a batch of several episodes produced in late 2010. After Episode 30 , McDonald decided to try to get the show back to its roots, funny stories and less about the characters on the show. Episode 31 featured a story about Andy running a telethon on the show to try to raise money to rescue the Chilean miners who, by the time the episode was produced, had been rescued, unbeknownst to Andy . The episode debuted in October 2010. After Episode 31 , McDonald wrote three "holiday" themed episodes, 32-34. In terms of production, these episodes were going to be the most ambitious thing TNIWWT productions had ever attempted. Episodes 32 , 33 , and 34 were all filmed simultaneously which was something that neither Bloom or McDonald had done before. Episode 32 was a thanksgiving related episode where Andy attempts to retell the story of the pilgrims first thanksgiving but takes major creative license and essenatially states that his "fictional" ancestor was responsible for creating thanksgiving. The episode turned out to be one of the best that the show had ever produced. The same could not be said for the following two episodes. While episodes 33 and 34 were very good on paper, when they were actually filmed and editied, things didn't work out as well as had been planned. All things considered both episodes worked and were pretty good, they fell short of the success of Episode 32 . After Episode 34 the show went on another hiatus. During that time Bloom and McDonald worked on trying to come up with new story lines but nothing realy seemed to stick. Then in the summer of 2011, McDonald and Bloom decided to completely reboot the show. What this meant was essentially taking the things that worked on the show (characters such as Andy , Shades , and Jeff ) and putting them in a completely new show. During July 2011, McDonald worked at building a set for the show that had a larger background, built in lighting, and even a built in green screen. The project was completed in about a month. Around the same time, McDonald and Bloom began writing new episodes. The new episodes were going to be drastically different from what the show had been like for years. They wanted to make the show much less charater focused and much more story focused. In late July 2011, Prodcution began on 4 new episodes of The 7 O'Clock News. Included in the reboot was a completely redesigned logo, replacing the previous one which had been used since Episode 8. The first of the new episodes debuted in August 2011, with Episode 36 being released a day after Episode 35 . Episode 37 and 38 were released in October. How production on The 7 O'Clock News worked now was that TNIWWT productions always tries to have at least one or two episodes in production at all times. This practice was taken to a new extreme in December 2011 when in one day, Bloom and McDonald filmed 6 additional episodes simultaneously (Episodes 40 -45). As of January 2012, 40 episodes have been released with Episode 41 set for release sometime that same month. It is still unknown when the following four episodes will be released but it will probably be throughout February-April 2012. The next big project the creators are working on for the show is Episode 50. As of January 2012 no work has been done on the episode except for a few story ideas that were pitched. Latest activity Category:Browse